Bringing You Back
by rukaru-romance.passion
Summary: A death of a sibling and a curse of manipulation, combined into one unsolved incident. In cases like these, you must ask yourself: What is the truth, or is everything all lies? NatsuMikan, RukaRu, others. REWRITTEN VERSION IS PUBLISHED.
1. What Made Me Change

**Disclaimer: You already know. I don't wanna say the fact that I don't own Gakuen Alice! Oops, just said it. LOL. **

**BTW, in the flashback, the ages are: Miko, 12, Miaka, 12, Mira, 11, Mikan, 10, and Mika, 9. But the real thing is: Miaka, 17, Mira, 16, and Mikan, 15. I'm not telling you if any of the other sisters appear. This chapter is mostly about how Mikan changed.**

**I know you don't get this, but you will.**

Chapter One: What Made Me Change

Mikan's POV:

Could you really blame the fact that I hated myself? I blame myself for everything that happened that made me change, even if it wasn't my fault. I blame myself for everything that happened that made me become a dark, closed individual. To tell you the truth, I wasn't always like this. I used to be a happy, cheerful girl, and if you knew me then and compared the old me to the person I am now, you would have thought that I was from an alternate universe.

_Flashback:_

"_Mika, where are you?" I shouted. My sister, Miaka looked at me. I was worried. Where was Mika? I looked at Miaka worriedly. "Don't worry, Mikan. We'll find Mika. I just wonder where she is…" she trailed off, seeing a girl with her back to us, watching the evening sky. We ran to the girl. "Hotaru," I said, startling the raven haired girl. She looked at us with those amethyst eyes. "Mikan, Miaka," Hotaru said, acknowledging our presence. "Mika is-"We heard footsteps, and the rustling of leaves. Our heads snapped to the direction of the sound. My other sister, Mira, appeared, out of breath. "Mikan, Miaka!" She exclaimed. "Any luck?" Miaka and I shook our heads. Mira sighed heavily. Then we heard the leaves rustle again, and my oldest sister, Miko, appeared with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. "Hmph," she said haughtily. "It's fine with me. She was such a brat and was never useful for anything, the pest." I felt the tension and anger. I never really liked Miko. Well…I used to. She used to be so nice, but that ended when she was 10, two years ago. I didn't know what happened, but I had a nagging feeling Miko had something to do with this. Or did she? "Well then, leave us alone. Unlike you, Miko, we actually want to look for our youngest sister. So if you don't want to be helpful, go rot somewhere," Mira said icily. Miko stuck her nose in the air snootily. "Whatever. Do what you want. I'm just telling you my opinion of this. This is so unnecessary." She dropped her hand from her hip, and let out another, "hmph." Just as she turned to walk away, Mira spoke again. "And what makes you think that we want to even know your opinion, Miko?" Miko turned around with a sad look that surprised us all. Ever since the day she had turned into a person that we didn't recognize, she started acting haughty all the time. But now, she actually looked sad. "If you knew the truth, I wouldn't have to have an explanation. If you knew the truth, you would know that it's not my fault. If you knew, my sisters standing before me wouldn't hate me right now. But you don't, and for that I'm sorry." She turned around again and left, leaving the three of us speechless. But Hotaru was being her usual quiet self, and was not at all speechless, because she spoke up again. "Mika is-" She was interrupted again by an ear-splitting scream. The four of us looked at each other. We knew that scream anywhere. It was Mika. "It's over by the woods," Miaka told us frantically. "Let's go." We ran to the woods, and luckily got there at the right time. There was a cloaked figure slowly coming towards Mika, emitting a dark aura. We didn't come to her right away, and hid behind the nearest trees instead. "Let me go. You'll never control me again. You almost made me kill my own sister again, if only I didn't have so much hope. You made me take my own sister's heart, you made her emotionless! I wasn't able to save her, and look at everything else you made me do. I have to live in darkness, all because you manipulated me. Think about what you've done! Think about everything you have to hold inside of you! Think about all the things that could have happened! Just because cruel things have happened to you, doesn't mean that you can take things out on other people just so you can see them suffer like you have done. It doesn't mean that. Live a new life! Live a life where you will be happy about the things you have done. You don't have to do all these horrible things!" The figure stopped for a while to answer her. "Yes, yes I do. It is my- I'm not revealing anything else!" The figure continued to advance towards Mika. Miaka came out from behind the tree she was hiding in. "Leave her alone!" The figure turned to her. It raised a hand, but before it could do the unpredictable, I came out. "Stop!" At the distraction, Mika ran up to the figure and touched its' shoulder. The figure collapsed and withered in pain. Then ice slowly froze the figure, but before it could be fully frozen, it disappeared. I was confused but didn't say anything. As soon as the figure disappeared, Mika sat back down in front of a tree and hugged her legs, crying and burying her face in her knees. We ran to her. "Are you okay? What happened?" Miaka asked. "Tell us, right from the start of it." Mika paused for a while then answered. "Do you really want to know what happened?" Mika questioned, looking up at us. We nodded. "Well…ok. You know that cloaked person?" We nodded again. "That is Mordred. It's really him. He's not some sorcerer like they say. He's an alice." Miaka, Mira and Hotaru's eyes widened but I still didn't get it. What's an alice? "So then…So then you're saying that…he's one of us," Mira said slowly. Mika nodded. "Yes. He's got the alice of manipulation and I've a feeling that maybe he has the alice of death, also. I was also…talking about a sister who died…Her name was Miki. We…went back in time…and, the younger Mordred…he…forced me to…kill her. He manipulated me, took control of me. But the real me was still there, fighting to regain my rightful place. But no…she would have been thirteen by now…I don't even know why he wanted me to kill her. And about the 'kill my sister again, take my sister's heart' part, well, to tell you the truth…it's about...it's about Miko. She doesn't have a heart anymore. She's emotionless, but that doesn't mean that the real Miko isn't there. It's like when I get controlled, I'm still there, but you follow on someone else's orders. Everything is unpredictable now. Everything." She paused for a second, and then I said, "What's an alice? I don't understand most of what you are saying." Miaka answered my question. "It's…how should I put it? It's sort of like a power, but that's the name for it, 'alice.' Not everyone has it. But we, you, Mika, Mira, Miko, Hotaru, our parents, Hotaru's parents, Hotaru's brother and I do. That's really all I can say to explain what it is, to tell you the truth. It's pretty complicated." I nodded and noticed that Hotaru looked a little sad. "Do you know what it means? What Miko said?" Mika had been nodding and staring at her knees, but at a mention of that, her head snapped up abruptly. "What?" She asked curiously. "What did she say?" I tried my best to remember exactly what Miko had said. "Well…she had a really troubled look on her face, and she said, 'If you knew the truth, I wouldn't have to have an explanation. If you knew the truth, you would know that it's not my fault. If you knew, my sisters standing before me wouldn't hate me right now. But you don't, and for that I'm sorry.' She said exactly that." Mika's eyes widened in disbelief, yet at the same time she looked happy. "That was the real Miko. She's having progress." We smiled when the thought sank in. If we could have her back, we would be really happy. "That would be a miracle." Mira nodded happily at the thought of having our sister back. "It would." Little did we know that Mordred hadn't disappeared, but was right there hiding. At that moment, seeing Mika looking happy, Mordred felt jealous, so he dashed out from behind the tree. He was about to do something to me, use his alice of manipulation or death, Mika's theory, I thought, so before he could use his alice on me, Mika ran to me, his target, to save me, and so she was the one to get hit. This time, he really did disappear, and Mika coughed out blood. Before any of us could do anything, she died, just like that, almost instantly. He really did have the alice of death, but on top of that, he killed yet another member of my family. _

Five years. Five years since that horrible, fateful day had happened. No one between the four of us who knew how she died talked about it. Oh wait, five. Her darn _killer_ also knew. It made me want to cringe in disgust. Why did he want to kill _me _anyway? Was it because I was close to Mika, was it because of no apparent reason, or was it something else? I never really thought about the reason, "why me," and this was no exception. I quickly brushed it off, as always. After Mika had died, we stayed there, shocked. None of us had wanted to leave, but if we didn't they would have gotten suspicious and worried. They would have looked everywhere for us, they would have found Mika's body. So we covered her body in leaves, made her look like she had a peaceful death except for the blood, and hesitantly, we left. Really, we wanted to give her a funeral, the right way of…concealing bodies. But we couldn't, not unless we wanted to explain how she died, why she died, who killed her or who was responsible for her death, where she died, or did she die on the spot she was on, when she died, what was her motive, so on and so forth. And no, we didn't want to explain something like that. Some of the questions we don't even know the answer to. But for sure, that would be the questions people would ask. Mainly, Miko, our parents, and Hotaru's. The events of the day, starting from when she had gone missing, replayed in my head. Over, and over, and over. When we told them that we couldn't find her, it was really an agonizing sight. We were debating whether to tell them we couldn't find her, or tell them that we did find her, but she was dead. We chose the first one, because that meant there was still a hope. It meant that she could still be I knew it wasn't my fault, but I blamed myself. It goes to show that I still have some of my old self left. It also goes to show that I am completely delusional. But whatever. I think that maybe I am going crazy. Not much of a surprise, seeing as there are things like alices wandering around the world.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who is it?" I asked. It could be any one of my sisters. In our family, weirdly enough, the younger people are early risers while the older people wake up just an hour before the average person. "It's Mira." Well, I'm fine with that. "It's a free world." She came in and sat on the bed beside me, where I was laying down with my hands behind my head and my left leg bent, watching the ceiling and not paying any attention at all to it. It was 4:30, thirty more minutes until the people from Alice Academy came. Miaka and Miko are still here. We managed to escape the Academy, but now our parents have given up and we're going. Good, I'm tired of moving from place to place. Besides, I'm kinda excited, though, while still mentally mourning and blaming myself, I would never say that out loud. "I know what you're thinking about," Mira told me after I had zoned out for seven minutes, "but I'm not gonna stop you. I just wish that you wouldn't blame yourself so much. It's really not your fault, and you know that." I looked at her and sighed visibly. "I know, I know. I just can't help feeling guilty, even though there are sources who say it's not my fault, who apparently happens to be my best friend and two of my sisters." Mira laughed. "But then again, I already know, you guys have told me thousands of hundreds of times, so really…" She smiled. "Yeah, I know we have. But we can't help it. We don't have to worry about accidentally reminding you and making you upset, because frankly you think about that at least three times a day. But even if we don't have to worry, even though we _know_ we don't have to worry, we really can't resist telling you repeatedly that this is most definitely NOT your fault. Seriously, Mikan, cut yourself some slack! You really shouldn't beat yourself up like that, and you know it." I shrugged, crossing my legs and arms now. "Yeah, I know. You know I know. Miaka and Hotaru know I know. God knows I know." I shrugged again. "Hey," I started off, "is Miko and Miaka awake yet?" I didn't say that because I wanted to change the subject. I said that because I wanted to know. If they slept in, I would be sort of shocked but I wouldn't really show it. I don't show my emotions most of the time but I reveal more to my family. I show the most emotions around Hotaru, Miaka and Mira though. Miko would be on that list, but you know what happened. Until she's back, I can't really do anything about it. "Yup. A long time ago. Around the time I woke up. Isn't that obvious, though? That's a really weird question to ask me, Mikan. You ok?" "Oh. Yeah, I agree it's obvious, and I know it's a weird question to ask you. Also, I'm completely fine." Mira raised an eyebrow. "Um…okay…weird…"


	2. Arriving and a Gender Related Crisis

**I just wanna thank u ppl. Ok, so there's only 1 rev. But that's enough if it's positive! Shoutout 2 Luckystar222 for reviewing me! Also, u sed u can't tell who's who. I think I should give an intro…Ok, so here's the info already mentioned cuz frankly I already planned everything out about them (thx 4 telling me tht Luckystar222):**

_**Name:**_** Miko Sakura**

_**Age:**_** 12**

_**Name:**___**Miaka Sakura**

_**Age:**___**12**

_**Alice:**___**Ice**__

_**Name:**___**Mira Sakura**

_**Age:**___**11**

_**Name:**___**Mika Sakura**

_**Age:**___**9**

_**Alice: **_**Pain, Curse**

**& 4 the personalities, Miko is lyk…sort of a middle. She's not completely serious or happy or mad or whatever. She's just…middle. Miaka is shy, but if u get 2 kno her she's fun 2 b w/. At times, though, when it really matters, sumtimes she just becomes lyk a leader (but thts only wen Miko bcame heartless, & not in tht way) & 4gets tht she's shy at all, so sumtimes ppl get surprised. Mira sorta has a short temper & sumtimes she acts lyk a tomboy. She also sez wat she believes in. Mika is sorta lyk Natsume, only its cuz she's lyk tht cuz she thinks she's e-z 2 control, but she protects wen she can and is a pretty selfless person. If you want the whole thing, or still don't get it, or u wanna kno a specific thing…well, just review tht. W8…I 4got descriptions…Miko and Miaka r identical. They both have arm length medium brown hair and gray eyes. Mira has arm length black hair and green eyes. Mika has elbow length black hair and blue-gray eyes. Oh, & Mikan's hair is a little over elbow length and Hotaru's is a bit over shoulder length. I also decided 2 change their ages and instead of missing, Miko will be there. Their ages now are: Miko and Miaka, 15, Mira, 14 and Mikan & Hotaru, 13.**

Chapter Two: Arriving and a Gender Related Crisis

Someone gently knocked three times on the door. "Who is it?" Mira and I asked in unison. I sat up on the bed, still cross-legged. "It's Miaka." Mira and I looked at each other and shrugged. We both turned back to the door. "Come in if you want to," I seemingly told the door. She opened it, but as she did, Miko ran to her side. Miaka looked weirdly at Miko, who was bent over, her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. "They're here," they chorused. But in Miko's case, it sounded a lot more like, "they," *puff* "they're," *puff* "here." *puff* I stood up and walked past the door. Mira stood up too, but she stood still in front of Miaka. I turned back to them. "What are you guys waiting for?" Miaka and Mira exchanged glances, and then they all followed me outside.

Surprisingly enough, Miko wasn't half bad so far. No haughtiness or anything, but she wasn't exactly like the ten-year-old Miko. When we were outside, we realized Hotaru was already there, waiting for us. Our parents and a black limo was there too. As we walked near Hotaru, she said, "It's about time, baka." I huffed and slightly pouted. We all said goodbye, and rode the limo.

I didn't know whether I was devastated or angry or jumping-for-joy or what. All I know is I'm going to this school that is for people called 'alices' and that Hotaru, my three live sisters and I are one of them, therefore causing the five of us to enter this school. I also know the name of this school and a few other things associated with this 'alice' thing.

After who-knows-when-other-than-God, the chauffeur announced that we were in Alice Academy, finally. Well, we got out of the limo, and I got to admit, this is one hell of a school. Damn, it's so big. I can't even start to describe it. If I wasn't like I am now, I would probably be gaping. Hotaru, didn't, as expected, but she was probably thinking somewhere along the lines of, "wow…" or whatever. Dunno. Mira wasn't gaping, but her eyes were as big as saucers, Miaka was looking at it in awe, and weirdly enough, Miko was a cross of Miaka and Mira. Weird, indeed. Now make Miko nice again, and it would be weird but highly relieving. In a way, she's like her old self, but she's still the opposite. She's not emotionless, because apparently, haughtiness is showing emotion in her voice. Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts and who-knows-what-else. "Konichiwa. I'm Narumi, one of your teachers here at Alice Academy." I looked at the said man. He had wavy blond hair and violet eyes like Hotaru. Now that I think about it, he sorta looks…gay…"Konichiwa," we said, all in different tones. (A/N yeah, I kno tht ryt now it's boring…but it will b interesting l8r! Promise!) Narumi sweatdropped. "Um…okay…then…Well, let's get going, shall we?" I shrugged, and the rest of them nodded. "Okay, well-"He was interrupted by a loud crash. We all fell down with minor scratches. Hotaru stood up and brushed off her skirt. "The hell?" I said. "What the heck happened? Is this supposed to be a normal occurrence in this school or what? Because if it is, I suggest you get some help. I got first impressions, and this is unbelievably unexpected and ridiculous." I stood up and brushed off dust from my skort. The Narumi guy sweatdropped again. "Um…Sakura-san? This isn't a normal occurrence." Mira stood up and brushed dust off her shorts and helped Miaka. Miaka brushed dust from her dress and then Miko stood up and brushed off her shirtdress. Narumi stood up, and said, "I knew he would try to escape." I looked at him weirdly with an eyebrow raised. "Eh?" Oh, sure, I'm pretty smart. But it doesn't mean I know everything. 'Cause I don't. And I doubt I ever will. That goes for everyone else in this world. Then I got what he meant. Well…sort of. There was a blonde-haired guy with cerulean blue eyes and he was wearing a uniform with blue plaid pants. He was standing with tightly clenched fists at his sides. But his fists weren't clenched tight enough to make his knuckles turn white. There were animals behind him. "Ruka-kun! What are you doing?" The blonde-haired guy spoke up. "Escaping for a cause, and not because I hate this place. I can't let the academy hurt Natsume more. I only hate this academy because of what they do to him. I'm not going over to the AAO or anything, and I will come back. So stay out of my way." What did he mean by that? What does the academy do to hurt their students? What is the AAO? What does he mean he's not going over to it? Questions crowded my head, but I wasn't about to ask now. Then the guy tried to escape, but Narumi clasped something and all of a sudden the Ruka dude collapsed. "Eh?" I asked. "Oh…I used an alice stone for that…" I raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the boy and heaved him on his back. We walked towards the gates.

Narumi laid the boy on a couch. "Stay here. If he wakes up, don't let him leave. Keep him here." We nodded. Hotaru sat on the same couch as where the boy was. "So…what now?" Mira asked. Miaka and I shrugged. "Dunno…" I said. Mira shrugged in reply and stood up from where she was sitting, on another couch on the left side of Miaka. She paced around the room absentmindedly. But then the boy woke up and used his elbows to balance his body. "Eh? Who the heck are you people?" He asked us, not seeing Hotaru beside him.

"I'd say that you'll find out soon enough," Hotaru replied. He looked at his feet and saw Hotaru sitting there. "Eh?!" His eyes widened in an emotion I don't know.

"Mikan, this boy is slower than you," she told me emotionlessly.

"Meanie," I replied, pouting slightly. Hotaru turned to the boy.

"Is that so hard to understand? And who are you?"

"Me? I'm Nogi Ruka. Now, who are you?"

Instead of answering his question, she stated bluntly, "you haven't answered."

"Nani?" He sat up.

"I asked you. Is it really that hard to understand that you'll find out who we are soon enough? Judging from the color of your uniform, I'd say that we'd probably be in the same class as you. Then, you'll know our names. Or, maybe even before that."

"Well…no. Not really. I guess you're right."

Hotaru smirked. "Naturally," she said.

(NormPOV)

_He said to keep him in this room. He's not any trouble at all. So why should we be worried?_ Hotaru thought. A sudden slam of the door startled them all. And guess who it was?

…It was the one and only kuro neko. Natsume Hyuuga.

_He's kinda cute,_ Mikan thought. She stared at the crimson-eyed, raven-haired boy. _Wait a minute. Hold up. What the HELL did I just think? Oh, geez. The boy-craziness is contagious. If that's what you call it._

"What the hell, Ruka," were the only words coming out of his mouth.

Ruka smiled sheepishly. "Eh…well…"

"You tried to escape again," the boy stated bluntly.

"Err…well, you see-"

"Don't. I know what you're trying to do, and… I'm grateful that…that you want to help me…but Ruka, you can't do this. You'll hurt yourself in the process."

"Are you saying I don't have the right to try and protect and or help my own best friend?"

"I never said that. I just don't want you to go on trying to help me. You can understand me, Ruka, but I don't know if you could take yourself out of the darkness I am in. So don't try."

"I'll try if I want to try, Natsume. I have a right, and I don't want you to die because of your alice shape. It's killing you. I don't want to be one of those to witness it."

"I know."

"Well then, why?"

"You know I have no choice but to."

"No, I mean, why won't you let me…help, other than the reason that I might get hurt?"

"I'm not answering that. The fact that you might get hurt is enough for me to try and stop you."

Ruka sighed heavily. This always happened. Natsume would always try to stop him. He didn't get why he had to be so stubborn. But then again, who's he kidding? Look whose talking, bub. "Um…what are we supposed to do?" Miko asked awkwardly, breaking the slight tension between the two boys. "Well…we're supposed to go to class, if that's what you mean," Ruka replied.

…And then there was another door slam. Misaki-sensei.

"NARUMI! GET YOUR THEIVING HANDS OFF MY-! Oh…" He walked into the room with a long, seemingly wooden stick in his hands. "You must be the new students. I thought Naru was here."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that," Mikan said

"Well, in a way, he was…"Mira admitted. "We just don't know where he is now."

"Well, ok. You better get to class. Your uniforms are in your closets. Here are the keys." He gave the girls keys. "Nogi-san, Hyuuga-san, please accompany them. They're in your class." They nodded and he left the room.

"Let's go then," Miaka said.

"HAI!" Miko and Mira agreed.

Ruka and Natsume led them to the classroom. When they reached it, Narumi was already there, saying, 'I have good news!' while no one was paying attention to him. When he saw Ruka, Natsume and the girls, he gave the girls a signal to stay there while he told the two boys to come in. The guys shrugged and entered. Then Narumi started speaking again. "As I was saying, I have good news. Today we have five new students!" The students stopped talking.

"Eh? We have five new students?"

"Hai. Come in!" They all came in, and as soon as they did, boys immediately started drooling with hearts in their eyes. Not all of them, mind you. Narumi gestured to them. "Sakura Mikan, Nullification alice. 13 years."

"Imai Hotaru. Invention alice. Same as that idiot over there." Hotaru jerked her thumb towards Mikan. The class, Mikan's sisters, and the two sensei's sweatdropped. Mikan gave her a pout only the other four could see. "You're mean, Hotaru, and you know I'm not an idiot." Hotaru rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Sure, whatever you say. You're just dense. And yes, you have your days when you are completely idiotic, so stop annoying me before I hit you with my baka gun." They sweatdropped again. Then they continued with the introductions.

"Sakura Mira. I have the absorption alice. 14 years."

"Sakura Miaka. I have the ice alice, and I'm 15."

"Sakura Miko. I have the wind alice. I'm also 15."

As usual, Sumire raised her hand, and said, "What's their star rank and ability class?"

"All the Sakuras' are in the Special Ability Class, while Imai-san is in technology. All of them are triple stars, but Mikan-chan might change into a special star within a month or so."

"Don't call me that. You hardly know me," Mikan informed him. But she didn't say it rudely.

"Hai, I know, but, if I say Sakura-san without making it specific on whom, people will get confused." Narumi sweatdropped.

"Duh. But haven't you thought that maybe you could have said Sakura Mikan-san or something?"

"Err…lie…Gomen, Sakura-san."

Mikan raised an eyebrow, amused. "Apology accepted."

Sumire raised her hand again. "Who are their partners?"

"Sakura Mikan-san is with Hyuuga-kun; Imai-san is with Nogi-kun, Sakura Mira-san with Hotori-san, Sakura Miaka-san is with-oh, there's no more available people. Sakura Miko-san and Sakura Miaka-san will have to go with Hyuuga-san, Nogi-san or Hotori-san along with one of their companions on the tour. You all know Nogi-kun and Hyuuga-kun, but Hotori-san is the one with grayish-silver hair. Well, free period. Ja ne!" Narumi skipped off. The five girls sweatdropped. He…_skipped?!?!_ God, how GAY. He made it clear to everyone that he was happy, they supposed. After all, he was skipping, and merrily at that. They shook their heads to get rid of any…_disturbing_ thoughts. _Well, that confirms my suspicion. But, better to ask, _Mikan thought. When they got to their seats, as Miko and Miaka sat at the remaining two seats left, Mikan asked Natsume, "is he gay?"

"No. That's what he says. But a lot of people, including me, think that there's a possibility he's lying."

"Oh, ok then." All of a sudden people started crowding them, as they were very near.

"You're HOT!" A boy said to Mikan.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Another said to Miko.

"So, wanna go on a date?" Someone said to Hotaru.

"Got a boyfriend? 'Cause, if you don't, I'd like to be yours," A boy told Mira.

"You're really cute!" Someone told Miaka.

The first five questions or statements were fired at them. They all reacted differently. Mikan looked coolly at the boy then went back to what she was doing. And that was thinking about the day's events. Miko stared at the boy weirdly and said, "sorry, I can't. I like to keep my options open." Hotaru, obviously, would hit the person with the baka gun. And that was exactly what she did. Taking it out, she quickly pointed it at the boy's head, and…

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Sorry, but that's a N-O."

Mira glanced at the person who just asked to be 'hers.' Then she spoke. "No, I don't have one. But you're not getting the chance today, and I'm doubting you will any other day."

Miaka blushed, as she was shy, and softly, she said to the boy, "…thanks…" The boy put the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically and fell down anime style on the floor in bliss. Miaka blushed. "Dajiobou?" From the ground, the boy answered her, saying a simple, "hai!" Miaka smiled.

"Well, ok."

Another round of questions and statements flew to them, but they ignored the comments and answered a few questions. Basically, they would ignore them unless they were interested in what they were saying or if they were so fricking annoying that they just _had _to answer them. Eventually, Natsume, being thoroughly pissed off at the never ending noise, said still reading his manga," aren't we supposed to show you five around?" The five including Ruka and 'Hotori-san' looked at him. _Finally!_ They all thought. In addition to people questioning the five, the three boys were pestered by their fan girls. Completely irritating, in their opinion. I gotta agree with them, really. "Let's go," Ruka agreed. Natsume stuffed his manga under his arm, and the three boys stuffed their hands in their pockets with the girls following them. They all exited the room.

It was a vain effort to escape, to tell you the truth. The fan girls and newly found fan boys were chasing them. They had to run around campus for around an hour until,_ finally,_ salvation. Behind bushes. They puffed heavily. "Darned fan girls," Natsume puffed, to which Mikan voiced a ragged, "darned fan boys." Huh. What's up with the fan clubs? But, anyway, you couldn't really blame them (actually you could) for making fan clubs for this group of good-looking people. They suddenly heard a faint, "WHERE ARE THEY?!" which was clearly from the two fan clubs' presidents, Sumire Shoda and Haru Nakajima. They all heard it, of course. "Crap," Mikan cursed. Hotaru nodded, showing a bit of annoyance in her lavender orbs.

"They get near to any one of us, I swear, I'll hit every single one of them vigourously with my baka gun, horse-shoe glove and deer-hoof glove with no mercy. If they push it…let's just say, I hope they're ready."

"Well, we got to hide some place. What if they find us?" Mira asked. "And, yeah, I'll do a bit of torturing too, Hotaru-chan, thank you very much," she added. Hotaru rubbed her hands together with an evil look on her face.

"Good, because the more people torturing others socially, the better for all of us." All of a sudden, her evil tone changed. "Good thing I have my camera," she said, whipping her camera out of nowhere. Mikan sweatdropped.

"Ne, Hotaru…"

"I have to be prepared, don't I?"

"I know. You don't need to tell me that, because frankly, you always are! You bring those things out of nowhere, I don't understand it at all!"

"Good for you, then."

"I give up! They're not here!" A voice sighed exasperatedly.

"Yokata!" Mira cried.

"Let's go!" Another voice urged. "They aren't here!" They finally heard foot steps walking away. Sure, they were far away, but they were so loud, and there were so many of them, that they could hear their foot steps. Man, talk about desperate, seriously! "WE'RE FREE!!!" Mikan yelled. They all stared at her. "Nani? Oh…Oh! Eh…he…"

"Told ya' I was right, Mikan. See, you have your stupid days." They sweatdropped at what Hotaru had said.

"This is the first time you fully acted stupid since…" Mira trailed off. Mira, Mikan, Hotaru and Miaka all looked at each other.

"Since the day of 'the incident,'" Miaka finished softly. Mikan creased her forehead, and nodded, looking sad and serious all at the same time. "I'm sorry for bringing it up," Mira told her shamefully.

"It was a loss for all of us," Mikan conceded.

"But remember what we all have told you…"

Mikan nodded. "I know."

"Hey…ano…I'm sorry to interrupt the dramatic setting, but…" Ruka paused.

"It's okay…" Hotaru said softly and solemnly, glancing at the other three. Mira and Miaka smiled brightly while Mikan only gave a small smile to reassure them. "Well, since they're gone, let's move, ne?" Mira urged, changing the subject.

"Hai..." They moved out of the bushes.

**Yokata-Thank goodness**

**Is it interesting enough? Wow, I talk soo much…LOL. Hotaru seemed a bit OOC at tht last part, didn't she? Gomen 4 the long update! My mom keeps saying she has work, but then later on I hear her listening to Charice Pempengco. O.o :D And she's watching it too, not doing her work. Naughty mom. LOL.**

**Ok, I keep calling Hotori-san Hotori-san cuz I didn't want u guyz 2 kno his name yet. But here's the profiles of my characters:**

**Yamato Hotori**

**Description: Silver hair, ice blue eyes**

**Alice: Invisibility**

**Class: Special (surprised they aren't disgusted?)**

**Star Rank: Three Star**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: January 10**

**Haru Nakajima**

**Description: Black hair, brown eyes**

**Alice: Healing**

**Class: I actually don't know which class he's supposed to be in…I'll check…l8r…**

**Star Rank: Two Star**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: March 26**


	3. Explanations, Subject, Confusion, Danger

**Now I'm confused cuz I decided 2 b the 1 person who changed the 2****nd**** person Mikan met fr Natsume to Ruka…But ehh…I'll manage.**

**Things might get confusing soon, though…And yeah, I kno I haven't focused it tht much on Miko's lost heart, the AAO and the reason for the deaths and stuff…I just realized, but I 4got abt the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, otherwise, there would b as much Rukaru as there is Natsumikan. Oh…and also, I don't own N-E thing except 4 Hotori Yamato and Nakajima Haru.**

Chapter Three: Explanations, A Sensitive Subject, Confusions and Danger

Luck was on their side after about an hour of running away from those darned fans. They didn't see any of them as they went back to there dorms. But Hotaru didn't go to her dorm like the others. When she was sure they were all back to their dorms, she went to someone else's.

And that someone else was Nogi Ruka.

As she neared his dorm, she muttered things like, "didn't tell me…the baka…it will be hard to restrain myself…" And it was going to be hard to restrain herself from hitting Ruka with her baka gun and every other invention she has that would make him have bumps and see stars. If he didn't realize who she was first look, then, he's insane, as she said.

As she neared his door, she wondered about a few things, almost becoming discouraged, but, nevertheless, knocked.

**KNOCK **

The door opened with a little 'CLICK!' as Ruka peered out the door. He saw Hotaru and opened the door to let her in. She came in and sat on the bed while Ruka sat in a chair.

"So, what brings you here?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You know very well what. You know me, and I know you, and we knew each other since we were two. You know we didn't just meet each other today, so, I only have two words to say to you right now, and they are, explain now, Nogi Ruka, and I _won't _take no for an answer."

"That was twelve words," Ruka pointed out, deciding to avoid the question (though he knew he couldn't for long) and be the smart alec. "Ruka-kun, don't be smart with me. Explain."

Ruka sighed. "I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid it," he moaned.

Hotaru smirked. "Tough luck, pretty boy. Now _tell me_."

"Ugh, fine."

_Flashback:_

_**6 years ago…**_

"_RUKA! Come here!"_

"_Okay!"_

_A blonde-haired boy looked at the black-haired girl beside him. "Hota-chan, I have to go," he told the girl._

_The girl smiled. "Ok. Bye Ruka-kun!"_

_He smiled back at her and ran towards his house, while the raven-haired girl walked back up the steps to her house. "I think it's time…" She said, but somehow, when she said it, she didn't understand it._

_Ruka followed his mom into the house. There was a man with wavy blond hair and purple eyes talking to his father. Ruka stared at the man. "Who's that?" He asked his mother._

"_That's why I called you here." _

_The man noticed Ruka, because he stopped talking with his father. "Konichiwa." _

"_Ko-konichiwa…"_

"_Ruka…you'll be moving to Alice Academy…"_

_Ruka's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?! I don't want to leave! What about Hotaru-chan?" His parents looked at him sadly. "We're sorry…but…you have to go…" His father told him._

"_WHY?!"_

"_We…can't tell you why…"_

"_Nogi-san…it's because…you have an alice…" The man said._

"_What's that?"_

"_It's…a power, you could say…you have Animal Pheromone."_

"…_And?"_

"_It means…it means that you could talk to animals and make them like you…"_

"_And so, that's why I have to leave?"_

"_Hai."_

"_I still don't get why."_

"_You have to go to Alice Academy to improve your alice. There are some people out there…some people that want to get an Alice to sell them, or for their own use. Alices like us have to hide from society. We have different responsibilities as Alices from normal people. You have to use your alice to help and protect. There are people out there, Alices like us, in a group called the AAO, short for Anti-Alice Organization. We need to defeat them, we need to show them the light…And if you are still not convinced, I'll list all the reasons why you should come to Alice Academy."_

_But Ruka was convinced, as sad as he was. "You've convinced me enough…I'll…I'll go with you there…"_

"_And Nogi-san?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You can't tell anyone which school you're going to and about your alice or something bad will happen."_

"_Like what?"_

"_If I tell you, I don't want to think about what might happen to me. So it's best you don't know."_

_**OOO**_

_**The next day…**_

"_Hotaru-chan?" Ruka said, looking at the raven-haired girl he came across sitting on the steps of her house._

_Hotaru looked at him. "Hello Ruka-kun!"_

"_Hotaru-chan…"Ruka started off uncertainly._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I…" Hotaru nodded, signalling him to go on. "I'm…I'm…moving…"_

"_What?! When?!"_

"…_A…week from now…"_

_**OOO**_

_**A week later…**_

"_Bye Hotaru-chan…"_

"_Bye Ruka-kun…"_

"_I`ll never forget you."_

_Hotaru nodded." I'll miss you so much."_

"_Me too. But we`ll still be best friends."_

"_Yeah..." Hotaru smiled, and then without warning, hugged him tight._

"_Bye…"_

"That`s what happened. Okay?"

"…Fine. But if I find out something else…" Hotaru threatened warningly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Hotaru walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head. "ITAI! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT _FOR?!?!_"

Hotaru smirked again. "Good for you. Not telling me you had an alice and that you were going to this academy. Serves you right."

"Hotaru-chan! I couldn't tell anyone!" Ruka wailed, rubbing the back of his head.

Hotaru shrugged. "And your point is…?"

Ruka sighed. "Ugh. Whatever."

**MEANWHILE…**

Miko clutched the left side of her chest. "Ugh…arg…" She breathed heavily as she staggered around her room in pain. She hit a lamp, and it smashed on the wooden floor hard, making a shard of glass fly up to her hand, piercing it slightly. Blood flowed freely from her hand, and then pain gathered in her side. She fell down on the floor, kneeling as her half bloody hand clutched her chest and her other non-wounded hand clutched her right side. "Why are you doing this to me? I never did anything to you!"

"_But your sister…your dead sister…Mika…she handed over your heart…" _a voice hissed.

"Don`t blame her! Leave her out of this!"

"_I'm afraid I can't do that…"_

"What did she do? What did I do? Tell me! Why are you doing this to me? Why are you inflicting pain on me?"

"_All she did was hand over your heart, and this is what I do for fun…Torturing people…There's no better feeling…"_

"No…I know you're hiding something…But you're too much of a coward to tell me!"

"_A coward, you say? You think I'm a coward? Well, well, I never thought you would have this much courage…Bravery…a thing I value very much…"_

"Fuck you! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"_My, such language from such a pretty, pretty girl…"_

"Stop changing the subject and answer me, you foolish git. Stop changing the subject and tell me what I want to know."

"_You really should stop the language. Not suitable."_

"Who the hell cares?! Tell me what I want to know, you heartless asshole!"

"_You're not going to stop the language, are you? Guess I have to teach you what happens when you start to insult me." _With that, Miko felt another pain in her chest, no doubt the work of the 'thing' Miko called a coward and a few other things. Miko bent over in pain. "You…I can't believe you…Torturing people…is…what you call your…fun…"

"_But of course…What else would be this fun?"_

"I couldn't have known a crueler person."

"_You do know that's a compliment to me, right?"_

"And so? Stop changing the subject. Tell me."

"_You can't tell me around…Because I control your pain…Almost all of it…"_

"I just did!"

"_Well, I'm not going to listen to you…This is pointless.. I'm going to have some fun…" _Miko felt another pain, but it was way worse than any other pain she had felt before. It felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly, ripping her apart. And at that moment, she just had to scream.

**OOO**

A shriek was heard.

"What was that?" Ruka asked, turning his head towards the sound.

"I don't know. We have to check it out. It isn't the usual 'screaming fan girl' sound."

They ran out of Ruka's dorm, advancing towards the scream. And weirdly enough, no one else had heard it.

**OOO**

Miko screamed again. The pain came repeatedly. "Heartless creep," she muttered. She was weakening, she could feel it.

The door slammed open, and Ruka and Hotaru were graced with a horrible picture.

Miko was kneeling, bent over in pain, clutching her chest and side, blood pouring from one of her hands. There was a broken lamp on the floor, the glass shards scattered with a few of them bloody. They could feel an aura, a deadly, dangerous aura. So dangerous, it was like they could see the outline of the 'thing', what ever that was. The two shivered. There were also a few other blood spots here and there, and an overturned table with a few books strewn around it, a few also splattered with blood.

But Miko's vision was blurring; she couldn't see the invisible 'thing' and the aura it was emitting, but she could sense it. And she knew who it was.

Mordred.

Yes, Mordred. The one who had manipulated Mika to kill their oldest sister. The one who had aimed to kill Mikan, but killed Mika instead. The one who inflicted pain on Miko and haunted her dreams and nightmares every night. The one who the Sakura and Imai offspring hated. The manipulator, the pain-inflictor, the nightmare-haunter, the one who all the Sakura and Imai children wanted to kill…and wouldn't give a damn if they died, because all they wanted to do was kill the killer, murder the murderer, or whatever you wanted to call it. Yes, that Mordred.

Miko could tell there were two other people there, not that she would consider that horrible _thing_ a person. But she was too weak to tell who they were. "Who…are…you?" she croaked.

"It's Ruka and Hotaru," Hotaru answered. Miko was a bit surprised. Why would Hotaru announce Ruka as Ruka? They didn't seem remotely close. But there were more important things.

"Why…did you scream? What…what…happened?" Hotaru asked her.

"Please…Hotaru-chan…get my sisters…they will know…"

"Ne, stay here, Ruka-kun."

"Hai, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru nodded and sped to get the other three. Miko was surprised yet again.

"Sakura-san…what happened?" Ruka said hoarsely.

"My sisters will explain most of it, Nogi-san…"

"_I wonder…it would be nice to manipulate someone like him…"_ Mordred's voice hissed. Ruka thought he heard something, but shrugged it off. "NO! Don't you dare do to any one of them what you did to my sister!" Then Ruka realized he really was hearing something. The voice spoke again.

"_Why not? It would be very…fun…besides, there's no one to stop me…" _The voice taunted.

"ARGH! You crappy piece of shit!"

"_Ah…the language again…say hello to our friend, pain."_

Miko felt another zap within her. Then, there were voices. It was her sisters, Natsume and Yamato.

"MIKO! What happened?" Mira screamed in horror as they stopped at the doorframe. They all had a hunch who it was, and Hotaru finally had an idea of who it might be.

"…Mordred…he's here…again."

"No…"Mikan paled.

"He…" Hotaru paled too.

"It can't be…"Mira said, paling like the others.

"He's not going to get away with this…" Miaka said lowly and fiercely, startling the others, but paling also.

Mira, Mikan and Hotaru nodded, determined. Mikan then remembered Mika's words.

"…_It's about Miko. She doesn't have a heart anymore. She's emotionless, but that doesn't mean that the real Miko isn't there…"_

And then Mordred's voice was there again.

"_Calling your sisters, now? I'm not sure they'd be much help…"_

"Ugh, Mordred! Show yourself, you jackass!" Mikan yelled. Then Mira remembered some of Mika's last words.

"…_It's like when I get controlled, I'm still there, but you follow on someone else's orders. Everything is unpredictable now. Everything..."_

_He's not getting away with this for sure…_She thought.

Mordred showed himself. He was wearing that cloak again, like the day he killed Mika, so it wouldn't show his face.

He pointed his right index finger at Ruka, and something indigo charged towards him. Hotaru suddenly remembered something.

"…_He's got the alice of manipulation and I've a feeling that maybe he has the alice of death…"_

"Move out of the way!" she shouted, but Ruka didn't have time, as, suddenly, green lights came toward them, and they had a feeling they were not harmless. So, she did the most logical thing to save Ruka from whatever it was, but at the same time something completely stupid.

She blocked the shot with her own body.

Hotaru fell down, and while the others were dodging the 'green lights', Ruka processed this information. Hotaru glowed faintly, yellowish-orange then gray. Ruka ran towards her, not caring if he got hit, he'd take whatever would happen. All he wanted to know was if Hotaru was alright. Hotaru slowly stood up. But she was confused. She wasn't manipulated; she could tell. She wasn't dead, that was for sure. So then…what happened? Mika was probably the only one who knew. If only she was still alive.

For some reason, Mordred stopped the lights, and disappeared, first making Miko cringe in pain. Just like that. There's was another thing he did before he left, and that was to say,

"_I'll be back…"_

But then he pointed to Mira, and continued…

"_And you're going to be next…"_

**Doesn't Hotaru sound lyk a parent wen she said," Ruka-kun, don't be smart with me"? All u hav 2 do is tak out the Ruka-kun part, rlly.** **And Animal Pheromone is lyk wen u can talk 2 animals and mak them lyk u, right? Oh and some of the flashback isn`t the explanation. I just wanted u guys 2 catch up. And I kno u guys don't understand the part where it sed tht Hotaru sed "now's the time" but she didn't understand it. It will probably mak sense in the nxt few chapters. MAYBE. It's either in here or the sequel, which I can't give u guyz the sum till the end cuz it will spoil sum things.**

**Shortest chap yet! 2470 words! The othr 1's r alwys 3000 sumthing…And yes, those words include the ones I'm writing now…But N-E way, I'm happy I wrote a bit of suspense and gore! Personally, I think I rite better when it's not that pointless…REVIEW! **


	4. Tricks

***SQUEALS***

**YAAAAAYY!!! WHOO HOO!!! I GOT ANOTHER REVIEWER!!!**

**Ok, so u may think I'm being too giddy, but seriously, **_**ANOTHER**_ **RE-VIEW-ER…Seriously, I'm sooo addicted 2 tht I go on it on my phone most of the time when I sleep, am in school, (my grades r up, though…hehe)wash my hands, and othr times tht will seem very weird 2 u, so I'd rather not mention. **_**Anyway,**_** as I was saying B4 I interrupted myself, I was washing my hands, & I was looking at my reviews (not signed in, I just looked) and I saw another reviewer! I almst screamed in shock and happiness,(LOL) but prevented myself cuz otherwise my 'rents will think I hurt myself or sumthing…I swear, I repeated, **_**I think I'm gonna sing!**_** In my head like, 13 times. YAHOO! GO ME! And, I got favorited!!!**

**Yeah, ok, I'll stop preventing u fr reading the story. I talk too much. (And I feel lyk riting this though I don't want 2 tell u guys y, but I wrote this extremely giddy A/N 06/09/09 but started the 1****st**** paragraph on 06/08/09…)**

**Oh, and this chap is my fav so far. A bit dramatic, w/ Rukaru, a bit of Natsumikan, & sum cases of Yamira (Yamato, Mira). YAY!!!**

**Shoot, I almost cried when I wrote the part when Ruka was explaining. U'll c wat I mean… (I would've cried but my dad was there…LOL)**

**The vocabulary is in the bottom, as always, along with _ _ _ _'s stats. You'll see who I'm talking abt.**

**Apologies at the bottom…You kno wat I mean….**

**I DO NOT OWN Except 4 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _, Nakajima Haru and Hotori Yamato.**

Chapter Four: Tricks

They kept on their guard. If Mira was supposedly supposed to be next, she'd be the one they'd try to protect the most. But the five girls (Mikan, Hotaru, Mira, Miaka, Miko) knew that Mordred was crafty. He could have plans for everything that might go wrong.

And for some reason, Ruka was acting unusual but no one could understand why. The one who was most worried was probably Hotaru. Ruka would just get mad for no reason and walk out, or just say, "I've got enough of this," and then storm out. Unlike his usual gentle, caring self he became harsh and indifferent. He became colder than Natsume and Hotaru, but, unlike them, did not care for the others. He didn't even care for the animals. And since no one was willing to stand up to him, though they've tried many times to help, Hotaru decided once and for all that she would stop this.

So she consulted a person she thought could help her.

Ruka's sister, Rika Nogi.

And as Hotaru approached Rika's dorm, as Ruka had shown her Rika's dorm before, she wondered what Rika's reaction would be, as, she heard that Rika, for some reason, didn't know that Hotaru was here, and her suspicions were confirmed, because when Hotaru knocked and she opened the door, she almost tripped over her own feet. And trust me, she's not that clumsy.

"Hotaru-onee-chan!" Rika jumped up and hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Rika looked up at Hotaru, still hugging her. "Well, obviously, I have an alice." Hotaru gave one of her rare smiles to the girl, and Rika released her. "But there's no time to explain. We have to hurry, I'm not sure if it will get worse. I need your help, and I think you can help me." Rika smiled and nodded.

"Hai! Anything, nee-san!"

"It's about Ruka-kun."

"Eh?! Is something wrong with nii-san?"

"Hai."

"Nee-chan, what happened?"

"Ne, Rika-chan, I think something bad happened to Ruka-kun."

"What?"

"He's acting unusual…He's not himself anymore."

"How is he acting?"

"I can't really explain…But come with me, I'll show you."

"Hai."

They left Rika's room and looked for Mikan, Natsume and /or Ruka. They found all three of them together, talking, or more like, reasoning, or, perhaps, screaming their heads off.

"Ruka, what's happening to you? What's wrong?" Natsume prodded Ruka as he started walking away.

Ruka turned back. "Nothing's wrong. Why won't you stop asking me that?!"

"Because something is wrong, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan yelled, frustrated. (She was showing more emotion now, because of everything happening.) "I may have not known you long enough, but I know something's not right! Why won't you tell us?! Why can't you just trust us and confide in us? Why?"

"Oh, stop it, my ears are going to bleed and I'm having a headache because of your annoyingly loud screaming," Ruka retorted. "I'm giving up hope! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Mikan screamed.

"I said NOTHING!"

"Well, I said there's something! So tell us before I beat the damn shit out of you!"

"THEN TRY!!!"

"And maybe I WILL! I'll knock some sense into you, hopefully!"

"You don't understand me at all!"

"And now, neither does anyone else!!!"

"Is that my problem?!"

"Yes, that is, you newly-found jackass!"

"Why you a-"

Two people decided to come in now, as things were getting out of hand, and the two were about to throw some punches. They came between the two and spread their arms. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" They yelled. And it was the two people they thought they would never hear shout. Natsume and Hotaru.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hotaru roared, as Ruka and Mikan stopped shouting at each other and Natsume went beside Mikan. (Hotaru was still between the two, fists clenched, though her arms were not out, and she looked back and forth between the two.) "I understand you two are getting infuriated. But to actually TRY TO RUIN YOUR FRIENDSHIP! I can't BELIEVE you, Ruka-kun!" She stared at Ruka long and hard. "I thought you were my friend, someone I can completely show the real me, someone who could calm me down, someone I could trust! But you…you're not even YOURSELF anymore!!! What's happened to you?! What's happened to the guy I used to know? What happened to the guy I used to blackmail, while he would chase me? What happened to the guy who cared about animals, who was kind to almost everyone, hardly caring about who it was? What happened to the guy who befriended me, and made me open up? What happened to the guy I loved?" She lowered her tone, and her eyes looked sad, her tone sad as well. "But I guess you're not him anymore…I guess he's gone…Goodbye, Ruka…" Hotaru walked away, sadness still in her eyes. Ruka suddenly fell down on one knee, clasping his head and clutching his stomach. "Ruka!" Natsume shouted, as he bent down to try and help his best friend. Ruka glanced up. "I'm okay, Natsume." He stood up, and, running after Hotaru, yelled," matte! Hotaru!" Rika looked after her brother.

"Onii-chan, what have you done? What happened?" Natsume and Mikan walked beside her, and Mikan laid at hand on her shoulder. "We don't know, Rika," said Mikan. "But we're gonna find out."

**OOO**

"Hotaru!" Ruka yelled, catching up to Hotaru. He laid a hand on her shoulder when he did, and Hotaru stopped. "Leave me alone," she said quietly, not looking at him.

"Hotaru-chan, hear me out, please," Ruka said urgently.

Hotaru looked at him then, and what Ruka had seen surprised him. There were tears in her eyes, and her violet orbs held sadness and despair, more than he could comprehend. He's never seen her like this before. Sure, there were times when she was sad, and her eyes reflected it. Sure, he's seen how she's really like, but this was something more, because, in all the years he had known her, he's never seen her cry, or with this much misery. And when he saw the look in her amethyst eyes, it broke his heart to see her so sad.

Because the truth was, he loved her too.

"Well, what do you have to say? I'm giving you time to explain." Hotaru's voice broke slightly. He was there, yet somehow he wasn't. Who was he becoming?

"Hotaru, I…" Ruka's voice cracked. The unhappiness in her eyes was overwhelming. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew that she wouldn't let him touch her, not right now while she thought, knew, that the Ruka she knew wasn't there. But right now, for the first time in her life, Hotaru Imai was wrong.

"Hotaru, I…I never meant to hurt you…any of you…" His voice was still cracking.

"Then why did you? Why did you hurt me when you knew what would happen?" Despair was evident in her voice.

"But not like this! I didn't know this would happen! It wasn't my fault, Hotaru, please!" Ruka pleaded desperately. She had to believe him. It wasn't his fault. "Then whose fault was it, Ruka? Whose?" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"It was that guy you call Mordred."

Hotaru paled. "Then what happened? I blocked the shot, you know? How am I sure you're not lying? I'd believe you, but the thing is it hit me, not you. Ruka, don't make an excuse for yourself. I know you're lying." She finally cried, and hands covering her face, ran to her room. "Hotaru! Wait!" He called after her. She kept running. "What have I done? Damn you, Mordred. I didn't even get to tell her how I really felt…" He walked back to where Mikan, Natsume and Rika were, to get some advice.

**OOO (Hotaru's POV)**

I cried. I just let the tears flow down my face as I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Simple as that. I cried.

_How could he do this to us, to me?_ I thought. _How could he? _I can't believe this…It was wrong of me to love him. But I can't stop. My heart beats for him, and only him. The gloom…If I wasn't so smart; I probably would have committed suicide. A big MAYBE there. Now that I think about it, probably not.

*Thinking while those dustball things roll by*

Yeah…Definitely not.

I mean, even Mikan isn't that much of a baka on her baka days. That, I know. Trust me. But really…It's like I have this tug in my brain or something; like something's telling me he's saying the truth. Should I apologize or forgive him or not? Ugh, I can't believe how undecided I can be. It's preposterous! And to think I'm a genius. Yeah, right. Not all of the time. I guess geniuses could be dumb too, once in a while. But I'm not going to become Mikan. I sighed. What should I do? For all I know, he could be with Mikan right now, and I so do not want to talk to him. But I don't have to be worried about talking to him. I have to worry about him talking to me, the complete opposite. Maybe I should talk to Rika? Nah, she's probably with Mikan, who's probably with Ruka. Natsume? No way. That would be very weird…How about Mira or Miaka, maybe even Miko? Yeah, they have a 0 to 5% chance of being with Mikan-who-might-be-with-Ruka. I'll take that risk.

So I sat up, wiped off my tears, jumped off my bed, and ran out of the room. I decided on who. I'm going to have a little one-on-one talk with Mira Sakura.

**OOO (NormPOV)**

When Ruka went back to the cafeteria, where Mikan had been arguing with him thanks to that vile being, the three were still there. He jogged up to them. "Can you help me? Onegai, I'll explain." They nodded.

"Fine. About what?" said Mikan. "Wait, let me guess, Hotaru." Ruka nodded and looked solemn.

"She wouldn't believe the truth."

"Well what is the truth?" Natsume asked.

"It's this…"

_Flashback:_

"_Move out of the way!" she shouted, but Ruka didn't have time, as, suddenly, green lights came toward them, and they had a feeling they were not harmless. So, she did the most logical thing to save Ruka from whatever it was, but at the same time something completely stupid._

_She blocked the shot with her own body._

_Hotaru fell down, and while the others were dodging the 'green lights', Ruka processed this information. Hotaru glowed faintly, yellowish-orange then gray. Ruka ran towards her, not caring if he got hit, he'd take whatever would happen. All he wanted to know was if Hotaru was alright. Hotaru slowly stood up. But she was confused. She wasn't manipulated; she could tell. She wasn't dead, that was for sure. So then…what happened?_

"Well, when Hotaru blocked the shot, sure, I didn't know what happened to her, but me, when I realized I became manipulated, the day after…"

"When the manipulation started was obviously two days ago…"

"So…does that mean you're the target? Or Hotaru?" asked Mikan thoughtfully.

"Maybe…he's trying to target Hotaru, using me?" Ruka asked.

"Or, maybe, he's really attacking Mira-nee-san, but is using you as a distraction!" Rika exclaimed. "It's possible, onee-san, Ruka-onii-san, Natsu-onii-chan. Don't you think?"

"You got to give Rika credit. It's possible," said Mikan.

"We should cover any possible plan," Natsume said suggestively.

"Agreed. We have to tell anyone who's really involved." Mikan counted off her fingers. "Well, the people involved are me, you, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru-chan, Yamato-kun, Mira-chan, Mia-chan, Mi-chan and possibly, you, Rika-chan…They could involve her…And she could help us…Is it okay, Ri-chan?"

"Hai, Mikan-nee-chan!"

"How about you, Ruka-pyon? What do you say to Rika-chan helping?"

"Well…"Ruka decided hesitantly. "Ok…Rika, you can help us."

"Yay, nii-chan's being nice!" Rika said happily. Ruka sweatdropped.

"Ne, Rika-chan…"

"Hehe, just playing with you, Ru-chan."

"Ok, now that I've explained, what about Hotaru?"

"What happened?" Mikan asked.

"Ano…I don't want to tell you."

"Mou, Ruka-pyon…"

"I don't want to be stubborn, but I'll be stubborn if I want to. I can't say…Gomen, Sakura-san…"

"Fine, fine. I just want to know the summarized version."

"Hai. Basically I think she hates me."

"Oh, Kami-sama, what the hell have you done?!"

"Um…she just thought I was lying…"

"Greattt…Just greaattt…." Mikan groaned sarcastically. "She only shows the whole of her true self to you, I don't know what to do to help. If I ask you, she's smart, she might figure out I'm using your methods. This is absurd."

"Gee, you think?" Natsume said sarcastically.

"Aw, nee-san, nii-san, don't be like that…" Rika said, pouting.

"Ok…How about we…corner her, and tell her to listen to you?" Mikan weakly suggested. She thought that they wouldn't agree to it, but surprisingly, the reaction was different. "Yeah, that could be good, but don't listen to us, give us some privacy. I don't want pity talk if she still doesn't believe me. The only thing you'll do is prevent her from escaping, comprende?" They nodded. "Help me now then."

"So, you'll explain to Hotaru, then we'll tell the others about our plan, right?" Mikan asked to confirm what they were going to do. As they were walking, Mikan and Natsume fell a little bit back. "You're going to eavesdrop, aren't you, polka-dots?"

"Maybe, I'm st-What?! Natsume no hentai! I can't believe you! I actually thought you were okay!"

"What? It's not my fault you showed it to me."

"Whaaat?!"

"It's your fault for flashing it in my face."

"No, I didn't! When did you see it?!"

"See, now you're even proud. I bet that if we had connection to the outside world and you had a blog and friends from other Alice Academies that know me, you'd post on your blog, "oh my gosh, Natsume Hyuuga, _the _Natsume Hyuuga called me polka-dots because he saw my underwear! I can't believe he actually commented me on it!"

"No I wouldn't! Natsume, you pervert!"

"Hn, whatever."

"Ne, Natsume, Sakura-san…" Ruka rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and sweatdropped like Rika was.

"Eh?"

"Ano…stop arguing, please…"

"Hai, Ruka-pyon." Then Mikan turned to Natsume. "Pervert."

"Polka."

"Stupid."

"Polka-dots."

"You said the same thing."

"No, I didn't. Baka."

"I'm not a baka!"

"Ano…"Rika and Ruka sweatdropped.

**OOO**

Hotaru walked to Mira's room and knocked. Mira opened the door, surprised to see Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru nodded.

"Is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Uh…sure, go in." Hotaru came in and sat down, sighing. Mira shut the door and sat beside her. "So…what's up?"

"Ruka. That's what's up."

"…Ruka?"

"Oh…" Hotaru realized what she had said. "I'll explain later. Well…you know how he's acting unusual these days, according to the others?" She was determined not to make another mistake, so she changed the end a bit.

"Uh-huh."

"Well…h-"

There was a knock on the door. "Chotto matte."

"Hai."

Mira opened it, surprised to find Yamato.

"Ya-Yamato?" _Hmm…first name basis, huh?_ Hotaru thought evilly, rubbing her chin thoughtfully..

"Hi, Mira-chan…"

"So…what brings you here?"

"Well, I found out something."

"What?"

"It's about Mordred…"

"What about him? Come in, no one else should hear this."

"Hai." Yamato came in too. "Well, you know how he said that you're the next target?" Mira's forehead creased.

"Yeah…why?"

"Are you sure there isn't some kind of order?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you told me about your sister…the Miki one…"

"Yeah…"

"And then something happened to Sakura Miko-san…"

"Uh-huh…"

"But then I thought about something. Where was Sakura Miaka-san when Mordred aimed at Mikan the day…that thing happened?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow. _What the heck have these two been doing? She told him about that?_ She thought.

"Beside Mikan."

"Exactly. What if he was aiming for Miaka-chan? What if there's a possibility that…your other sister is alive, but was momentarily cut off from air? Because if she dashed out from the other side of Mikan, and not the other side of Miaka, then that means he only probably hit her somewhere from the neck to chest, and cut her a bit."

"So there's a possibility that…Mika's…alive?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Arigatou, Yamato-kun. Arigatou."

"Hey, no prob. Just happy to be of help." He smiled, and Mira smiled back. Hotaru had a hunch something would happen, so she crept out of the room as quietly as possible.

_Good thing I got out. Who knows what could have happened? I don't have a camera, so it's pretty much hopeless_. She walked nowhere in particular, but after a few minutes, bumped into a certain someone. And I'm pretty sure we all know who this person is. "Hotaru!"

"Ruka-kun," She tried to run, but Ruka held her wrist. She turned to him, but he still held her wrist.

"Please, let me explain everything," he said softly. "Please Hotaru."

"What happened then? You have another chance…But after this…I can't help you anymore…" Hotaru said, hope in her eyes. Hope that he really does have a reason.

"This might not be a good explanation, but when you blocked me, I don't know what happened, but you glowed, and I don't know what happened to you. I didn't feel anything, that's true. But for some reason, the next day, I couldn't control what I was saying and doing…That's all I can say, and, please, Hotaru, I know it's not a good explanation but-"he was cut off. Hotaru hugged him tightly by the neck, and said in his ear, which made him blush, "I don't know why I'm doing this, but I'll forgive you anyway." Ruka hugged her back just as tightly, seeing as she forgave him. For what reason, he didn't know. But he could guess, and his guess was that she forgave him because she loved him like he loved her. But he had never confessed to her, so he decided to confess now. "Hotaru…" he said, his hot breath on her ear, making her flush pink. "Hotaru…Aishteru…" Hotaru let go of him, frozen at what he said and how he said it. It was possible, but Hotaru was pretty pessimistic when it came to her looks and the question if Ruka loved her…More than just a friend. In her opinion, it wasn't possible. In fact, when he was gone she tried her best to focus her mind on other things, so she hardly cared about her looks then. But when she came and saw him, she started caring again, not knowing she had nothing to worry about at all. Ruka had also been shocked when he heard her confession. Likewise, he thought it wasn't possible for a 'beautiful, unique, and a amazingly talented girl' like her to love him. But she did, and that was the only thing that mattered. _Did I hear right?_ She thought. When she found her voice, she stammered out, "n-n-nani? N-Nande?"

"Hai, it's true. Hotaru…I don't need a reason to love you, I just do. Please, believe me, I really do. I've loved you for so long, but never had the courage to tell you. I never had the courage because I was afraid you would reject me."

"Ruka…I could never stay mad at you long, nevertheless ignore you after rejecting you if I had…But you already know what my answer is."

"I know you couldn't, but I was a coward. A coward for not telling you the truth earlier."

"But if that's what you were, then that's what I am too." With that, Hotaru hugged Ruka once again.

**Somewhere near…**

*Sniff* "It's so...BEAUTIFUL!" Mikan sniffed.

"Onee-chan," Rika said, sniffling also. "It's undescribable! I never knew onii-chan could be so…ROMANTIC!" She cried happy waterfall tears.

"Ugh, I'm around a bunch of idiots." Natsume said. But in his head, he thought to both of them, even if he didn't know Hotaru that well, _good job, and good luck. _"Hey, Rika-chan, idiot, we should go. They'll do something else for sure, and we've eavesdropped enough. Besides, I think we don't have to worry about the love of Ruka's life running away anymore. "

"Awww…Fine…" The girls chorused. Then Mikan realized what he had called her.

"HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!!"

**Back to Rukaru…**

They pulled away, and were lost in each other's eyes. This time, Ruka was happy to say that now Hotaru's eyes were not filled with gloom, but happiness and love. He moved his cobalt spheres from her amethyst-like orbs and cupped her cheek with his right hand, moving in for the kill. Soundlessly he planted his soft lips on her plump ones, sealing her lips in the kiss they had both anticipated so long for. Hotaru was slightly shocked but responded as Ruka wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hotaru wrapped an arm around Ruka's neck, her other hand immersed in his hair.

But kisses end with a gasp for air…unless you were abnormal, subnormal, inhuman, or an alien…whatever you want to call it.

Obviously, they pulled away. Duh.

They gasped for breath. "Obviously I know what your answer is."

"Of course, I mean, I kissed you." They both blushed. "You can't be that stupid, Ruka-kun," she teased.

"Call me Ruka. Oh, and-hey! I'm not stupid!"

"I never said you were, you said that yourself."

"Whaatt?!"

"I said 'you can't be that stupid'. I'm implying that, there are a lot of things people in this world need to know. As in, in a way, we're all sort of stupid. But I'm saying that you're pretty smart, for our age anyway, if you don't count clueless. I'm merely stating that you should know my answer, as in, you should at least know that. I never said you were stupid."

"Whaatt?! I'm not clueless!"

"Oh yeah? What do you call not knowing what my unintentional clues meant?" Hotaru teased again.

"Hey! You didn't find out either!"

Hotaru blushed. "I was too occupied trying to stop you from finding out, in case you reject me."

"Well same here!"

"Eh?!"

"You didn't notice?"

"No."

"Well, now you know," Ruka said crossing his arms, end of story.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Let's go." Ruka thought that Hotaru forgave him because she loved him. Yes, she did love him, she loved him a lot, but that wasn't the reason. Because Hotaru would normally want a better explanation, and I'm pretty sure we all know that.

**OOO**

"_Miaka Sakura…"_ Mordred walked around a golden ball made of crystal placed in the center of the room he was in. _"So…two have found out my plan…well, I will not let you get away…You will be mine." _He slithered to the ball. _**"Show me, Miaka Sakura," **_he hissed. The ball turned clear and green. A picture appeared in the clear, green orb of crystal, and on that picture was Miaka, walking alone in a hallway. _"Perfect…You will be mine…And when I have gotten to my destination to the targets, __**'the Four Ends' **__, and their other, immensely useful, involved friends and family, I'd like to see them try and stop me…If they can."_

**OOO**

Yamato stood frozen for a moment, his eyes glazed over.

"Yam-Yamato?" Yamato went back to his normal state. "Yamato-kun…are you…okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." There it was again. That thing that reminded him of his relation to _**him**_. He couldn't be a hero. He couldn't save them from _**him**_, no matter how much he knew. He couldn't, but he wanted to make a difference. So even if he couldn't be good, even if his family history wouldn't allow him to be, he would try. He would try his best to save them all, do his part, even if he knew that it would result to his death. _**He**_ knew what he had done. But he would rather die than be like the rest of his family. He had decided now, he would be a hero; he would help them instead of _**him**_. But just in case, even if he would help, he would keep his distance, because_**he **_knew what he was doing. _**He**_ could hurt them all. Yamato resolved to stay away when he could from them, especially Mira.

"Mira-chan…I-I have to go…" Hurriedly he opened Mira's door and shut it, speed walking to his room.

**OOO**

"Guess we're done there, eh, onii-chan, onee-san?" Rika put her hands on her hips in satisfaction.

"Maybe. We don't know if Ruka-kun's going to get all manipulated again or something," Mikan said.

"Way to bring down the mood, idiot." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you were in a mood? I'm sorry, I didn't know," Mikan said sarcastically.

"Geez, what's your problem?"

"You. Isn't it obvious, Mr. Big-Shot?"

"No, not really, since you act like you're in love with me. Wait, I get it now, your problem is me because you don't know how to make me notice you. Or maybe, you're trying to play hard to get. Sorry, but you stink at it."

"Why you-" Mikan restrained herself from hitting him. "Okay, you conceited, self-absorbed, obnoxious jerk. One, I do not act in love with you because I'm not in love with you. Two, my problem is you just because you're you. Three, I'm not playing hard to get because you are not even the slightest bit attractive, and so I don't get why girls throw themselves at you. And lastly, I do not 'stink' at hard to get just because you say so. In fact, you have not even seen me play hard to get, so until you see me try, don't even judge."

Rika had her mouth open wide touching the floor. Did Natsume Hyuuga just get burned? Whoa.

"Uh---huh. Whatever."

Then Rika understood. She smirked evilly. Yeah, this was going to be fun.

**Matte-wait**

**Onegai-please**

**Mou-jeez, really (I think thts wat it means…I just copied it sumwhere…Either tht or it's jeez/really…)**

**Gomen-sorry**

**Hai-yes/ok**

**Baka-idiot/stupid**

**Kami-sama-God**

**Natsume no hentai-Natsume, you pervert**

**Chotto matte-wait a second**

**Aishteru-I love you**

**Nani-what**

**Nande-why**

**Ruka didn't say Hotaru could call him Ruka yet, but he didn't mind…they luv each othr N-E way. YAHOO! & also, HEY! I saw 202 hits. U peeps r not REVIEWING!!! PLZ REVIEW!!! (Is that wat I think it means?!)**

**Srry 4 the long update. I didn't get time at 1****st****, and then I wz grounded 4 6 days. I think I still am, but my parents didn't object…It would take too long 2 express the details…**

**Oh, in the last chapter, Miko didn't act haughty cuz wen Mordred hurts her, she bcomes herself agen. & they already explained 2 Rika wat happened, cuz wen Ruka introduced them, they were talking abt it. & also, (wow I keep riting &) just in case u haven't figured it out, Mia-chan stands 4 Miaka and Mi-chan is Miko. Oh, & no, Rika's not rlly lyk the real Mikan. She wz just happy she could help. She could b serious at times, so don't get me wrong. Also, Mikan starts to think abt the 'incident' less & less, tht's y she's bcoming the normal mikan we all kno & luv…maybe…I think. Yeah, I knot ht in this chap, she's OOC of being OOC. Does tht mak sense? If it doesn't, it means tht here she's OOC, but if I owned GA (which I don't *cries*) and made it like this (which I sort of would, but a bit different) then she would be OOC. Still don't get it? Um…Hmm…Oh, and sorry for killing the Rukaru moment when I wrote 'Somewhere near…" I had to! Dunno y, don't ask me. I'm proud of this chap but I hate myself 4 ruining the moment…I think. I think I also killed the moment with that humor bit. Who agrees with me? Did u lyk the chap? & now tht I think abt it, the genre 4 this story is Romance/Drama/Humor cuz there's quite a bit of humor, in my opinion anyway. This is the best chap 4 me so far. ROOOMAANCEE!!!**

**BTW, if you're wondering, wat u might think happened between Mira and Yamato didn't…If ur thinking wat I'm thinking I think ur thinking…Yes, tht makes sense.**

**And yeah, I kno I killed lots of moments, & I'm not just talkin abt couples. I mean lyk, it went from Mordred, horror-ish mystery, to Yamato, dramatic mystery/suspense, to Rika, Natsume, and Mikan, sarcastic, romanctic humor…In my opinion, anyway.**

**WhOo…5008 words! Most words yet! Go me!**

**Rika's stats: **

**Rika Nogi**

**Description: Elbow-length blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes**

**Alice: immobilization**

**Class: Special**

**Star Rank: Three Star**

**Age: 12**

**Birthday: January 5**

**~R0mnc3.P$$10n**


	5. Something Suspicious

**Hi peeps. I think sum of it is too fast & sum is too slow. It's messed up but not. Eh, who cares. I'll cover it up…I hope. Also, I might mention sum othr characters tht will b in the sequel…If u ppl want a sequel, or a whole series. I already got a name, just in case…**

**I don't own GA…*cries* *Brightens up* But I ****do ****own Sakura Mika, Mira, Miaka, Miko and Miki, Nogi Rika, Hotori Yamato and Nakajima Haru…4 sum weird reason, I keep 4getting 2 mention the Sakura family additions. *Gaspes dramatically* Oh my God! Wat if ppl don't think I own them?! * Laughs* I do, but tht weird gasping thing was not my fault. I'm partially dramatic cuz of my 'rents…Seriously.**

**Oh, and this was started B4 but I didn't write it and made another story. I'M SO SORRY!!! And please read my other story, ****You Had it All Wrong****, and review it. Oh, and it's a RukaRu story (YAY!!!) with KoMire, NatsuMikan, KitsuAnna and YuuKo. (But there's no YuuKo yet, and I'm adding a bit more NatsuMikan.) There's someone there who will be here in this chappie…it was supposed 2 b another OC, but I decided against it. :D Lucky-chan, I bet you'll figure out who this person is as soon as I describe it…or later on. *evil smile***

**Oh, BTW, this will be a short chappie (I think) sorry! I have 2 refresh my memory. *sweatdrop***

**Wait…Hotaru and Mikan are 13, ryt? I forgot, so remind me plz.**

Chapter Five: Familiarity 

Mira and Yamato hadn't told anyone yet about what they had discovered. Oh, sure, Hotaru knew a bit, but they had a continued conversation after she was gone-not that they knew until Yamato's eyes glazed over.

_Flashback:_

_Hotaru quietly tip-toed out of the room, leaving Mira and Yamato to themselves. _

"_Yamato-kun…" Yamato nodded at Mira to show he was listening. "Thank you for giving me a hope, but…and I'm not sure if you know this…but…what do you think Mordred will do to her?"_

"…_Eh?"_

"_Well…Miki got killed because of Mika being manipulated. Miko is sort of…"_

"_Like a cross," Yamato finished._

"_Exactly. So…What do you think Mordred will do to my sister? Do you have an idea?"_

"_Not exactly but…You told me that Mordred has the manipulation alice, and possibly the death alice, if your sister is really dead. Mika-san was manipulated, so that's one for manipulation. Miko-chan is half, so that's one for half. But Miki-san wasn't affected by the death alice because Mika-san killed her. So that means either he has the unlimited alice shape for the death alice, or he doesn't have it at all."_

"_I get your point, but…you said that Miaka might be the next target. Then…how come Mika was also used? It's not really in order…in a way. Mika, then Miki, then Miko…I'm not sure…"_

"_If we could do some research or something…" Then Yamato's eyes glazed over._

"_Hey, where's Hotaru-chan?"_

They didn't tell the others, and now their unsure of whether they should or not, for reasons even they didn't know. The two were in class, deep in thought. Everyone was too busy talking, not noticing the two. Then Mira's eyes veered to the guy beside her. Yamato met her eyes as soon as he felt them on him. They stared at each other for a few moments, not seeing anything else but the other. A few people noticed this then, like Miaka, but they left them alone. They stayed like that until someone interrupted them. No, it wasn't a student saying, "Are you going to stare at each other all day?" It was the ever-predictable (and I'm surprised no one noticed this) Narumi. By this next information, you'll probably know what I mean. He pranced (or waltzed or whatever) in. "Ohayo, my darling students!" Almost everybody kept talking. Narumi sweatdropped. "We have a new student!!!" Then everyone paid attention, except for those obvious people.

"Another one?"

"Girl? Boy?"

And so on…But then…"Come in, Kobata-san!" And a girl with black shoulder-length hair and blue-gray eyes came in. And then there was the drooling from the guys. "Hi…Kobata Sachiko is my name. I have the x-ray alice, in the dangerous ability class, and I'm a three star. 13 years old." And then…wait for it…

"Ah! Kawaii!!!!!"

"Kya!!!"

So on. The girls and the guys who weren't drooling sweatdropped. Who knew guys could say 'kya'? Talk about weird.

And then, there was that familiar, "free period! Ja ne!" coming from Narumi as he abnormally went out of the room. No one in this world could describe it…let's just say it was a combination of break-dancing, hip-hop dancing and ballet…Or something close.

But then Narumi popped his head back in, and said, "who wants to be Sachiko-chan's partner?" Lots of people raised their hands. Sachiko wasn't cold, or perky. She was a bit sarcastic, though.

And Narumi picked…Koko. "Go sit beside Koko-kun, over there." Narumi pointed to the place beside Koko. "He also happens to be your seatmate…Oh well!" He skipped off. Don't get any ideas. Koko doesn't like Sachiko. He just thought she was a bit…interesting, and not in the way you might think.

Sachiko walked over to what was now her seat and sat beside Koko. "Hi, I'm Koko." Koko held out his hand to her and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled at him. Happy to earn a new friend, or something else?

Mikan had her instincts calling her. She immediately went back to her less cheery self. "Hotaru," she said. Hotaru, recognizing the urgent tone in her voice, immediately turned to her. "What Mikan?"

"Something's not right here." Hotaru trusted her. As absurd as it might sound at that moment that something was wrong, Hotaru knew her best friend was telling the truth. In fact, something felt wrong to her too. "I feel it too…Mordred?" After she asked that, Mikan and Hotaru's faces both darkened. "Maybe, we need to keep on our guard. I know something's wrong. And I'm going to find out. Trust me."

"I do."

**That night, somewhere…**

A girl crawled through the bushes in the academy, and looked up. A wicked smile crept its way on her face. She climbed a tree expertly, going from tree to tree until she reached her destination. She looked at the window in front of her, and there it was, her target, her purpose for coming there. Silently, she leapt to the window, held on tightly, and quietly pulled herself up. Fishing an alice stone out of her pocket, she went through the slightly tinted glass, and creeping up to the unsuspecting person, whispered, "which side are you on?" She looked at the sleeping individual with a sad smile. Then she took another alice stone, and put it beside the person's bed. "Figure it out…and don't forget who you are, like what I'm doing. Stay strong…if I'm gone, don't forget me…" Then the girl slid the windowpane open, and disappeared into the night, clues of her being there gone.

Who was the girl?

**That's probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, including things from my notebooks. T.T I'll 'refresh' my memory, then the next chapter will be longer, I promise! And I'll put a bit more NatsuMikan…it's required. :D**

**Please review this and read my other story! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!**


	6. PLEASE READ ALL, URGENT!

**Hi guys!**

**Well, to those people reading this, lemme tell ya all somethin'.**

**BRINGING YOU BACK WILL BE _DELETED._**

**But that's not all.**

**It will be deleted and REWRITTEN. Okiee? Okay, good, you got it.**

**So as soon as at least 10 people read this note, I will delete this whole thing, then finish You Had it All Wrong (please check it out!) and then after that, make this OTHER story, and then after _that,_ I will, DUN DUN DUN, REWRITE THIS STORY!**

**Frankly, I never wanted to rewrite any stories...But since I don't get much reviews for this one, and I'm not that pleased with it, except for preferably MOST parts, well, I'll be rewriting it. The title and summary will be different, but it will say it's what Bringing You Back used to be, so yeah...**

**Thanks people, who ever you are! (Weird sign off message...:D)**


	7. I Promise, It's the Last

**Ok, I changed my mind. Sorry for the...um...I dunno whatta call it.**

**Anyway, I'll be DELETING this story, but only until YHIAW is done, then I'll REVISE it a bit and put it up again.**

**The reason for this is that I feel bad that I put it on a weird kinda hiatus...I feel guilty...Wahhh~!**

**Also because some people say NOT to rewrite it. Like JustinneXD-chan! Thanks Justinne-chan (can I call you that?) for all you've done despite my...-insert something here--ness. I'm really grateful~! *bows***

**Gomenasai for my undecisive-ness! Yeah, that's what ya' call it! -sweatdrop- That's not a word...I think I take advantage of my good spelling. -.-" Oh well...:D**

**After 10 people read this I'll delete it and then finish YHIAW then I'll put this up again with revisions...Frankly I want to start the RukaRu parts...Well, that's what I _FOR SURE_ will change...It's too fast. I always thought that. :( -.-'" Wahaha, in YHIAW I think I torture my readers and reviewers. O.o I'm evil...**

**And in case you people don't know, YHIAW stands for my other GA fanfic, 'You Had it All Wrong'. And no, it's not all RukaRu...just mostly. If you read it, I promise you won't regret it! :D People say it's good...So I stopped saying you can't give flames...I wanna see how good it really is. :D BUT, if you read it and want to give/gave a flame, please don't be too hard on me! Arigatou gozaimasu! Ja ne, minna-san!**


	8. Good news!

**Okay guys, last A/N for this fic...well, while it's in hiatus.**

**GOOD NEWS.**

**I'm going to rewrite/revise BYB! I know, long wait, but I had to update You Had It All Wrong and my other fics! :) (Yes, I have 7 fics now! AND MORE COMING SOON. MUHAWHAWHAWAAA!)**

**So, BYB will have longer chapters and etc. QUESTION: About my OCs, which OCs do you think I should keep for this fic?**

**That...ahem, girl on the last chapter will stay for sure, aka Sachiko Kobata, Yamato and Mordred. What about the others? Which OCs should I keep?**

**OCs...mentioned:**

**Miaka Sakura**

**Mika Sakura**

**Miko Sakura**

**Mira Sakura**

**Miki Sakura**

**Rika Nogi**

**Haru Nakajima**

**(Are there any others?)**

**Rika I'm using in my third fic, 'Pairfect!' and Haru I'm using for 'my second, You Had It All Wrong'. But aside from that-Which OCs do you want me to keep?**

**I want less OCs because yeahhh...Besides...Wait, nevermind. I don't wanna reveal anything. ^^ x)**

**~r-r.p who is happy BYB will be back! (I'm LITERALLY bringing Bringing You Back back. x) How ironic. xD.)**


End file.
